


How about a date?

by FelixMaroussia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also he's awfully lame, Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel plays chess don't ask me why, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, dean is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixMaroussia/pseuds/FelixMaroussia
Summary: Coming from a huge extended family, Castiel wasn't use to little thoughtful attentions.





	How about a date?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClumsyDmitri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyDmitri/gifts), [DaniIsMyOtherHalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniIsMyOtherHalf/gifts).



> Thank you to ImItchingonaPhotograph's mom who unknowingly gave me the idea for this piece of fluff, and Daniismyotherhalf who showed enough enthusiasm that I had to write it.

The first time Castiel found a note, he was mostly confused. Surely this was a mistake? But no, there was his name on it.  


**"Hey Cas, hope your exam went well! Pizza tonight? -Dean"**  


His roommate had left the little piece of yellow paper on his nightstand like he hadn't shattered Castiel's life.  


Growing up with six siblings and fifteen cousins, no one really had the time to be thoughtful on a day to day basis. Even Christmas presents usually consisted of generic gift cards.  


So yeah, maybe Castiel teared up when he found those stupid little words scribbled on the obnoxiously colored little piece of paper, maybe he had religiously stored it in his bedside drawer, but all he had gotten for his birthday the week before was a prank from Gabriel, so give him a break.  


The second one he found was in math class in October.  


**"You forgot your textbook under your bed so I put it back in your bag. Have a nice day! -Dean xx"  
**

Castiel stared in disbelief for a good five minutes before Meg elbowed him, because they were in the middle of class and people were starting to give him looks.  


This note joined the first one in the drawer. Dean seemed taken aback when Castiel hugged him but said nothing of it and offered him pie.  


The entire year, Castiel found those little messages in random locations, varying from quirky goodnights to one heartfelt thank you after Dean got shitfaced on Spring break and started babbling to Castiel how he got heartbroken.  


Come June, he had over fifty sticky notes overflowing his drawer. And maybe he had his favorites that he liked to re read every time Dean wasn't in the room (the one complimenting his outfit for the New Years Eve party they attended together, the one congratulating him for winning a chess competition, and the one where Dean called him his best friend.)  


Castiel had found himself falling a little bit in love with these words, with a smile that looked like a ray of sunshine, with his favorite constellation of freckles, with... With Dean Winchester.  


Distraught at this realisation, he turn towards the expert in a all things Dean, namely Sam Winchester.  


"Oh, the notes. It's a thing our mom does, she keeps leaving those everywhere and Dean picked up the habit to give them to everyone he loves. You should be honored, it's nlt just anyone."  


Not realising he just dropped the L-word in the stead of his brother, Sam smiled warmly and finished his tea.  


However, this did gave Castiel an idea. If Dean showed his love through dorky yellow paper, all he had to do was to reciprocate the affection.  


After a quick trip to Staples, Castiel sat at his desk, brows furrowed with intense focus.  


Two days later, Dean had showed no sign he'd found the note Castiel had left on the windshield of the Impala. Trying not to let disappointment leave a bitter taste in his mouth, he sat next to Meg in maths.  


"Clarence, what is that?"  


Confused, he turned his gazetowards his notebook. There laid a neon pink square of paper. The same one he had left for Dean to see.  


_"How about a date? -Castiel"_  


Underneath which was written in untypically neat script:  


**"Harvelle's at 7? -Dean"  
**

**  
**

Meg rolled her eyes when Castiel's scowl turned into a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think they didn't keep on leaving each others stupid messages on yellow and pink stinky notes till the day they died, you're wrong.


End file.
